


蜜蜂会馆——宿命的相遇

by Jelinta



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelinta/pseuds/Jelinta
Summary: 关于FF7正传里蜜蜂馆的一个脑洞
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 18





	蜜蜂会馆——宿命的相遇

1.

穿过大门，映入眼帘的仿佛是另外一个世界，宽敞的大厅金碧辉煌，镶嵌在四周墙上用来装饰的薄如蝉翼的金箔，天花板上栩栩如生的精美雕画，无一不彰显着会所所有者的豪阔和富贵，和米德加下城里拼尽全力只能勉强生存的穷困潦倒的景象形成鲜明的对比。想必这也是那个神罗公司的产业吧，克劳德的脸上浮起一丝厌恶的表情。贫民窟里的人们绞尽脑汁、拼劲十八般武艺也只能刚好填饱肚子，孩子们在肮脏的垃圾堆里翻找玩具，每天都有人挣扎在生死边缘，然而在这个近在咫尺的地方，上流社会的人们在美色和美酒中寻求快感、醉生梦死，完全不理会同一片天空下另外一群人的苦难和绝望。也许这个世界的贫富差距之大，足以让留着相同血液的人们产生生殖隔离。。。克劳德的嘴角泛起一丝苦笑，究竟要如何大刀阔斧得改革才能填平这道撕裂社会和族群的鸿沟？

“欢迎您来到蜜蜂会馆，这位先生，现在还有两个豪华套间空置着，请问您需要哪个套间？”妆容精致、身材凹凸有致的女孩穿着略显暴露的蜜蜂紧身裙，一扭一扭地走了过来。乍一眼看去面容姣好，身材劲爆，然而稍一仔细打量，下颌骨显然动了手术，额头和下巴都做了玻尿酸填充，鼻子的假体轮廓明显，眼角也开得有些不自然，胸口更是硬塞了大量填充物因此才能刻意挤出明显的事业线。原来这就是神罗公司的审美，克劳德在内心里微微叹了口气，真是和他们的脑袋一样贫乏和浮浅，我怎么会被如此廉价的美色而诱惑呢？

“这位先生，您不要这样看着我，我。。。我会不好意思的。”蜜蜂小姐夸张地用双手托腮，闭着眼一脸陶醉，两颊上飘起两朵可疑的红晕。克劳德无视故意拗出S型的女侍应生，径直走到一个显然已有客人的房间门口。无论是贴在门上想偷听里面的动静，还是意欲透过钥匙孔偷窥内部的景象，一切皆是徒劳。事实上把手里根本没有钥匙孔，一切封得严严实实，墙壁的隔音也非常好，想从外面得知房间里究竟在上演一场怎样的表演，绝对是白日做梦。路边社的消息果然不准确啊，克劳德轻叹一口气，幻想能从这里得到一些神罗的机密看来是不现实的，还是把精神集中到该做的事上吧。

“哎、哎、这位先生，您在做什么，快住手！”蜜蜂小姐似乎从自我陶醉中清醒过来，略显惊慌地把克劳德指引到两间空置的房间门前。“本会所全部采用最先进的材料和最尖端的科技打造而成，您完全不用担心您的隐私会被泄露。这边两间豪华套间到目前为止还未被使用，请您抓紧时间，尽快做出心仪的选择。”

两间房间从外面看起来并没有什么不同，除了门上的标识，一边写着“集体套间”，另一边叫“神秘套间”。蜜蜂小姐意识到克劳德投来的询问的目光，走到门边进行详细的介绍，“两间套间如标识所述，究竟里面有什么区别，需要您亲自去体验。无论您进入哪个套间，中央AI会根据您的具体情况、个人经历，为您量身打造一段只属于您的独一无二的神奇体验。在这段无与伦比的旅程结束之前，房门会处于闭锁状态，您无法在中途离开。在所有环节结束之后，您将会得到一份由AI为您特别订制的礼物。您在房间内发生的任何事，只有您和AI清楚，我们工作人员都无从知晓，一旦您离开房间，AI会自动销毁刚才所有的存储，我们向您保证，您的隐私可以得到绝对安全的保护。”

女侍应生走近房门，轻触一块没有任何特别的墙壁，一圈光影从墙壁扩散开来，缓缓形成一个凹陷的暗格。“现在，请您将您背后携带的大剑放进这个保存箱，武器不能带入屋内，在您离开时您可以取回您的物品。”显然读懂了克劳德脸上流露出的一丝犹豫，她调皮地眨了眨眼，娇媚地笑开来，“请您放心，您在里面不会遇到任何危险，只会得到让您欲罢不能的极致的快乐。”克劳德取下背上的大剑放入暗格中，尺寸刚刚好，然后暗格四周的光影开始快速回旋，很快墙壁恢复如初，如果不是亲眼目睹，完全想象不出这面看似普通的墙壁会有这么多玄机。也许这也是受AI控制，根据不同客人携带的物品设置不同的暗格，想不到神罗的科技发展地如此迅速，那几乎全是由普通人组成的雪崩要怎样才能与它抗衡？

“这位先生，您已经做出决定了吗？集体套间和神秘套间，您选择哪一个？”女侍应生的话语打断了克劳德的沉思。“神。。。神秘套间吧。。。”现在胡思乱想没有任何用处，克劳德决定先集中精神，尽快拿到打扮女装所需的关键物品，然后和爱丽丝会合，去古留根尾大宅解救蒂法。

2.

为克劳德打开神秘套间的女侍应生并没有跟随入内，随着咔嗒一声轻响，他身后的大门已经紧闭。环顾四周，与其说这是神秘套间，不如说是。。。炮房？还是幼稚园那种五颜六色的配色。家具摆设也非常简洁，进门处安放着一张巨大的圆床，尺寸大到两个人在上面尽情翻滚也不会掉下去，伸出手按了下床垫，回弹恰到好处，不用脑袋也能想明白这到底是派什么用处。另外一边靠墙的是一个泡澡的浴池，不是那种家用的狭小浴缸，看起来似乎能容纳好几个人，如果只有两个人大概还能尽兴地打上一场水仗。恩，浴池和大床，真是简单明了、直截了当啊，克劳德无奈地抓了抓头上倔强竖起的金毛，苦笑着自言自语，“我究竟怎样才能拿到我想要的东西呢？”

“你想要什么？”头顶忽然响起一个陌生的声音。克劳德立即循着声音望去，然而目光所及之处没有任何人影的存在，除了空气，还是空气。“你是。。AI？”他思索着刚才女侍应生的话，谨慎地询问。那个神秘的家伙似乎被克劳德小心翼翼的模样逗笑了，欢快的语气和刚才没有任何语调的声音截然不同，“别紧张，接下来你会度过一段非常难忘的快乐时光。让我来看看，在你潜意识里最想见的人，最思念的人，究竟是谁？那深藏在心底的愿望，让我来为你实现。。。”

一道刺眼的光芒在眼前不断扩散开，双目因这炽热而暂时失去视觉。然而身体里却有一股无法言说的暖流淌过，能量若隐若现地在体内游走，然后慢慢消散，随之而去的还有刚才那道耀眼的光亮。缓缓睁开双眼，面前几步距离处渐渐出现一个轮廓，随着画面和色彩不断填充，最终形成一个实体。

！

一袭黑色皮衣的高大男子站在咫尺处，一头银发柔顺得披至腰间，脸上带着不明意味的浅笑，绿色的眼眸中闪烁着危险的光芒。一股强大的压迫感扑面而来，周遭的空气仿佛都变成了利刃，在皮肤上划出一道道微不可见的伤口。克劳德伸手去抓背后的大剑却摸了个空，这才意识到剑已经被存放在房外并未带至身上。徒手面对这个强大到几乎不可能战胜的特种兵，克劳德意识到自己完全没有胜算。他向后猛跃以拉开距离，视线警惕地锁定对面的危险分子，同时大脑高速运转，计算着从这个密室里安全逃脱的几率。然而面前人影一晃，只在一瞬间，那张因憎恨而深深刻入骨髓的熟悉的脸在眼前不断放大，距离之近几乎能感受到他吐出的气息。由于极度的愤怒而全身的血液向上涌，理智和判断力全部抛诸脑后，而那个始作俑者却一脸气定神闲，似乎一切尽在掌握，嘴角甚至还挂着一抹若有若无的嘲笑。有那么一刹那克劳德想放纵自己的怒火，狠狠咬下眼前那弯出一丝讥讽曲线的嘴唇，然而突然回归的理智告诉他，现在激怒这个比怪兽更可怕的特种兵一定不是最佳的选择。似乎欣赏够了克劳德的犹豫和矛盾，银发男子抬手勾起金发青年的下巴，用低沉而富有磁性的声音说出让人胆战心惊的台词，“取悦我！然后你会得到你最想要的礼物。”

虽然只有几秒钟的寂静，却好似又漫长到过了几个世纪，在心里不断的纠结和斗争中克劳德艰难地开口，“你要我怎么做？”银发男子似乎被按了时间停止键，很长一段时间里他保持着同一个姿势，默不作声，然而他的忍耐终于到了极限，刹那间冷酷的表情如面具般从他脸上卸下，换上一副轻松愉快的笑容，“这位客人，我是AI 啊！”

“A。。。AI？”命运宿敌的骤然登场混乱了他的大脑，此时克劳德才回想起刚才女侍应生的话，“确实，萨菲罗斯不可能出现在这里。”

“原来他叫萨菲罗斯？神性的流出。。。恩，这是个很特别的名字。”银发的男子放开克劳德，后退几步拉开距离，双手环抱在胸前笑得一脸八卦，“这位客人，你能告诉我，为什么你日夜牵挂的是这个残酷的男人，而不是一个甜美可爱的姑娘？”

“这。。。”克劳德结巴了半天，不知如何回答这个刁钻的问题，决定蒙混过关，“我也没想到是他。AI。。。”

“你可以用你喜欢的方式叫我。”银发男子打断了他的话，“只有真正的沉浸式体验才能带来最佳的效果。”

“那么，萨菲罗斯，我要怎样才能得到我想要的东西？”克劳德决定不再浪费时间，虽然眼前的萨菲罗斯是由AI幻化出的虚拟的影像，但他仍然不想和这个带给自己锥心之痛的男人共处一室。

“我想，接待小姐已经给你解释过了，只有完美体验全过程，你才能得到你想要的礼物。那么，这位客人，不，克劳德，过来和我一起洗澡吧。”萨菲罗斯不等克劳德任何反驳，从容地走到浴池边开始脱衣服，甚至还哼起了愉悦的小调。

克劳德瞠目结舌地注视着面前这幅荒唐的画面，这是命运给我开的巨大的玩笑吗？面对杀害亲人、毁灭家乡的不共戴天的仇敌，他夺走了一切我最爱惜的珍宝，他让我的理想和希望完全崩塌，对他的憎恨深深地刻入我的每一条血管、每一道骨髓，然而现在我不能挥剑与他浴血厮杀，反而要亲密得同池共浴，也许还得同床共枕？简直是可笑至极，即使是AI也。。。

银发男子随手抛下最后一件衣物，不着一缕地站在浴池前，似乎还摆了个令他相当满意的姿势。对于在另一个人面前赤身裸体，他没有感觉到任何得不自在，戏弄眼前这个金发青年并观察他对自己的反应，对他而言是一种相当有趣的游戏。“别让我再重复一遍，快过来，克劳德！”面对金发青年的犹豫，只需一句话就能让他乖乖就范，“你不想要我的礼物了？”

克劳德深吸一口气，对自己说一定要保持冷静，没错，我是为了解救蒂法，拯救星球而来的。让星球从贪婪无度的神罗公司手里解脱，不再发出凄厉的哀鸣，让贫困潦倒的人们也能无拘无束得幸福地生活，为了这个伟大的理想而暂时做出一点小小的牺牲，这不算什么。下定决心之后，克劳德迅速脱去身上的衣物，得到了对面银发男子一个肯定的微笑。显然他对于自己配合的动作相当的满意，这好像在打RPG游戏，为了通过关卡需要越过BOSS给自己设置的重重障碍，以及完成全部任务来获得最终的奖赏，不知这个神秘的体验是限时制还是结果制，如果自己无法满足所有的条件，会不会一直被困在这里无法脱身？爱丽丝还在外面焦急得等待着，不能让她独自一人在鱼龙混杂的贫民窟里站一整晚啊，克劳德一边心里盘算着各种状况，一边迟疑地握住银发男子向自己伸来的手。对面的高大男子原本颇为愉悦的脸上爬上一丝不满，随意摊开的手掌突然发力用力一拉，没有任何准备的金发青年一个踉跄跌入对方的怀里，混合着汗水的裸露的皮肤紧密地贴合在一起，耳边感受到的温热气息以及透过皮肤传来的体温，这一切荒诞的让人起一身鸡皮疙瘩，也困惑自己究竟是为了什么才来到这里。

“在我身边就不要想别人了，你只要想着我就好，克劳德。”银发男子居高临下地凝视着他，脸上带着志在必得的惬意的浅笑。  
“嗯。”如果现在拒绝他的话，那么到刚才为止所有的努力岂不是全部白费功夫了？克劳德决定保持克制，继续忍耐直到得到AI的肯定，拿到打扮女装所需的关键物品为止。

3.

小心地靠坐在浴池边，水温恰到好处，温暖的水流包裹着全身，连日奔波积累下来的疲倦和困乏仿佛都一扫而空，慵懒而又舒适。旁边的男人显然也很享受此时此刻安逸的相处时光，随意张开的双臂摆在浴池边沿，银色发丝浮在水面上蜿蜒出一条条颇有美感的曲线，一只手似是无意识地揉着隔壁顽强竖起的金毛，脸上写满了满足感。

“嗯。。。哼！”克劳德决定由自己先发声来打破这个看似和谐美好的场面。我可不是来这儿陪你泡澡的，外面还有一大堆麻烦事儿等着我去解决。  
“你这么急躁是不行的，克劳德。”银发男子显然对于他的焦急举动很不满，有那么一瞬间他换上一副冷酷的表情，然而很快他又放松下来，似乎一切尽在掌握，“既然你这么着急想要做些什么，那么现在给你今晚第一个小任务，来替我洗澡吧。”他闭上眼仰起头靠在池边，嘴角微微上扬，得意而又自信满满。

强忍住往那张俊脸上挥上一拳的冲动，克劳德不断对自己说，一定要忍耐、忍耐。掬起一捧水轻洒在男人的肩上，开始机械地挪动手臂为男人服务，原先胸中泛着恶心隐隐有一种想吐的感觉，然而慢慢地也开始赞叹造物主对这具身体的宠爱和优待。指尖划过优美的肌肉线条，从掌心传来的皮肤的触感以及体温的热度，像这样两个人和平悠闲地共处，恍然间好像回到了很多年以前。如果是在神罗时期能像现在这样有幸为萨菲罗斯洗澡，他一定会激动地和每个认识的人细数每一个细节，也许会很长一段时间舍不得洗手，也许会每天晚上不断梦到这个共浴的场景，然而现在。。。

?

突然觉得很奇怪，对萨菲罗斯极度的痛恨和憎恶似乎慢慢消淡了，古时候常常把洗澡作为一个仪式，也许这真是一个神奇的行为，在洗净身体污秽的同时似乎有什么也从心里一并冲走了，只觉得平静和安宁。如果能一直这样下去或许也很好，不用再拼命厮杀，无需用仇恨填满内心的每一个角落，每天活着不知道是为了什么，当夜晚来袭孤单一人时笼罩自己的是无尽的空虚和寂寞。。。

“你在想什么？”欣赏着克劳德脸上微妙的表情变化，银发男人缓缓开口。  
“你不是AI吗？你能看到我心里在想什么吗？”这是一个有趣的游戏，也许应该抱着更投入的心态来参与到游玩过程中去。  
“人工智能只能通过扫描你的生物信息去庞大的在线数据库里寻找所有与你有关的历史信息和详细记录，但这并不能让我读取你内心的想法，我并没有任何魔法。这位客人，如果你时时将自己从体验的过程中剥离出去，用局外人的眼光来审视这个需要全身心投入的游戏的话，那么我需要重新考虑一下你是否有资格得到这个最终的特别礼物。”银发男子眯起的眼睛透出一丝危险的气息，他突然凑过来，就在彼此的唇瓣几乎要触碰到之前，他相当愉悦的开口，“现在进入今晚的第二个环节，该轮到我给你洗澡了。

“不必了！”无论是神罗小兵时期还是后来敌对的时候抑或现在这个特别进行中的活动，克劳德从来没有想过有一天萨菲罗斯会给自己洗澡，哪怕在最憎恨这个男人的时候，他也不会想象通过奴役或者支配萨菲罗斯来得到快乐的假象。  
然而银发男人并不会因为他的拒绝而就此罢手。“这里我说了算，克劳德，这是给你刚才乖乖听话的奖励，你就好好享受吧。”

享受？不如说这是难耐的煎熬。仅仅想象一下萨菲罗斯的双手在自己身上各处游走简直就要爆血管，而此刻居然要亲身体验这即使星球毁灭一百遍也不应该出现的荒谬的事？更适合我们的出场方式应该是拔刀相见、浴血搏杀，而不是像现在这样裸裎相对，做着这么暧昧的事。克劳德现在突然觉得即使和萨菲罗斯坐在同一张桌边一起吃饭也不是那么难以接受的事了。这个是AI，是电脑，是人工智能，不是真实的萨菲罗斯，心里不断地默念着，克劳德下定决心出去以后会将这个秘密埋藏到生命的最终时，绝不能让其他同伴知道，一个也不能。

湿润而又厚实的手掌抚摸着后背的皮肤，从头颈到肩膀到背脊再到腰间，萨菲罗斯在给自己洗澡这个事实让克劳德感到毛骨悚然，但渐渐地似乎随着身体的放松心情也轻松起来。嗯，不去想那双手的主人是萨菲罗斯的话，其实感觉还是挺好的。

“怎么样？有什么感觉？”他果然发问了。  
“很奇怪。。。”  
“还有呢？”  
“。。。很舒服。。。”  
“你很诚实。坏孩子会得到惩罚，好孩子会得到奖赏。”随着声音他的双手游移到胸口，好像细细品味一般仔细摩挲着每一寸肌肤。就这样依偎在他的怀里，被他的双手细致探索着身体的每一处，耳边感受得到他吐出的温热的气息，时间忽然变慢、拉长，就这样沉浸在这温情的一刻中，不要醒来。氤氲的水汽模糊了双眼，恍惚中好像这是理所当然的事，也许在很久很久以前内心就这样渴望过，只是一直被自己强压在潜意识中，不敢细想。

“你喜欢什么样的内衣？”  
“?”对于他的发问一时反应不过来。  
“你不是需要女装道具吗？你喜欢蕾丝的，还是豹纹的？”  
“你觉得哪个比较好？”  
“黑色蕾丝的吧，我觉得那样的比较适合你。”  
“那就按你说的吧。”  
平淡而又温馨的对话，就像在讨论今天晚饭吃什么，饭后要去哪里散步一样的琐碎日常，仿佛两个人已经在一起生活很多年，彼此依赖又互相信任。

“走，我们去床上。”银发男人牵着旁边的金发青年跨出浴池，小心地用毛巾为他擦拭身体，好像那不是他一生的宿敌，而是沉浸在爱河中的恋人。  
“今晚的第三个任务是要你为我按摩，不过现在我决定直接跳到第四个，”两人共浴之后似乎有一种男人变温柔的错觉，他的微笑和语气都流露出一股掩藏不住的宠溺，“今天的最后一件事，让我来为你涂乳液。”他不知从哪里掏出一瓶身体乳，倒了一大坨在手上揉搓，“既然要装扮成女孩子，光洁的肌肤是必不可少的。你整天风里来雨里去，不注重保养的话，皮肤会变粗糙的。”  
“听起来似乎你对于女孩子热衷的事情很擅长。你是不是还有类似如何保养头发的诀窍？”故意说些嘲讽的话想看他吃瘪，才意识到自己反而落入了男人的圈套，在打嘴仗方面显然还远远不是这个男人的对手。  
“我还有更多更厉害的秘诀可以全部毫无保留地传授给你，只要你心甘情愿得把自己的一切都交给我。”男人的脸离得越来越近，对于和现在自己怀里这个被自己视作宠物的家伙斗嘴的这个游戏非常乐在其中，并且不允许他中途落跑。  
不知该如何回应男人的话，克劳德微微偏过头想拉开和他的距离，目光四处游移，忽然意识到某只不安分的手划过腹部向某些关键部位挪去，急得大喊，“停！快停手！那里不需要涂乳液！”  
“哪里都需要涂。别动，你只要乖乖享受就好。”男人的笑容里掺杂了一丝奸计得逞的愉悦。还是花了不少功夫，让怀里的这个家伙从刚见面时的警惕戒备到现在的投怀送抱，虽然还是有一点勉强，不过他下定决心会让他彻彻底底得属于自己。

男人的脸越靠越近，直到视野被遮挡什么也看不清，他的唇轻触到自己，从双唇碰触到一起的那一瞬间起，仿佛整个世界都变了。心里有个始终存在却从没意识到的东西，它的外罩逐渐龟裂开，里面的小怪兽冲了出来，在血管里随着血流狂奔四散直到遍布身体的每一个角落，它的声音在狂喊，还要。。。还要更多。。。萨菲罗斯。。。

一开始只是蜻蜓点水般的轻吻慢慢加重了力道，舌尖撬开齿间的缝隙在口腔里肆意得翻搅舔舐，既温柔又霸道。他的手抚过身体里每一个敏感的角落，好像在体内各处点燃了一簇簇欲望的火花。紧密贴合在一起的躯体上流淌的汗珠，彼此狂乱的心跳声，粗重的喘息声以及无可抑制的甜美的呻吟，这一切似乎既陌生又熟悉。无法自制得不住颤抖和痉挛，速度感带来的热度让身体几乎要融化，下意识地举起双臂环住他的颈项，感受到他在体内的炙热以及带给自己连绵不绝的欲仙欲死的快乐。萨菲。。。萨菲。。。好像全世界只剩下此刻相拥的彼此，无意识得不住呼唤他的名字，得到他激烈而又狂热的亲吻，迷乱中似乎也听到他呼唤着自己，他眼底里似有若无的点点疯狂让心跳更剧烈、身体更火热，只想和他结合得更深，就这样两个人彼此融合在一起，一起达到快乐的巅峰，永远不分开。

激情的余韵还残留在身体上火烧过的头脑渐渐平静，却很享受这短暂的温馨时光。“现在来试试我为你特别定制的礼物吧。”男人小心地为身边人换上一套黑色性感蕾丝内衣，从他的表情来看显然对于自己的杰作非常满意。手上突然多了一台一次性成像机，银发男子伸手搂住金发青年，让他的头靠在自己的肩上，“咔嚓”，一张记录下这次美妙相遇的照片就此诞生，“这是附赠的礼物，用来纪念今晚我们共同度过的美好时光。以后我不在你身边的时候，你可以看这张照片想我。”

4.

男人站起身，捡起地上随处散落的衣服穿戴整齐，背对着床站立良久，难耐的沉默一时充斥着整个房间，气氛忽然从温情变得诡异。  
该结束了，克劳德在心里对自己说，我已经拿到了我所需要的东西，必须赶快开始下一个任务，然而却又隐隐有一种不祥的预感，似乎事情并没有那么简单。  
“今天你很幸运，我还有最后一个礼物要送给你。我可以为你算命，预测你的未来。你最想知道的是什么？”男人依然背对着自己，好像他已经完全从刚才亲昵的氛围中拔离出来，语调平平，不带任何感情色彩。  
“我们最后能拯救星球吗？”沉思良久，最想问的依然是这个。  
“你真的想知道吗？”似乎这只是自言自语，不等克劳德回答，男人开始了详细的解释，“这段旅程是没有回头路的，你不断地磨炼自己，不停地成长，变得强大。一路上你遇到很多同伴，也交了许多朋友，最终你的愿望会实现，但你会付出无法承受的代价。你会失去一个对你非常重要的人，TA的离去让你无比地内疚和心痛，你会崩溃、精神失常，那时会有另一个对你非常重要的人把你从迷惘的绝境中拯救出来，TA给你继续战斗下去的勇气和力量。最终你会在命运的约定之地遇见你一生的宿敌，那个曾经强大到不可战胜的传说中的勇士在你面前变得不堪一击，你会打败他，把万千的生灵和星球从危机中拯救出来，成为人们永世传唱和敬仰的英雄。”

。。。失去一个非常重要的人？。。。  
听到这句话，心里仿佛有一团迷雾在飞舞，那团模糊中的真相和记忆，近在咫尺，却怎么伸出手也触不到。那种痛彻心扉的感觉，好像曾经真实经历过，为什么会遗忘？究竟是谁？在哪里？

“这是你即将要面临的真实的未来，克劳德，你知道为什么我要现在告诉你这段未来的真相？”银发男人转过身来，冷若冰霜的脸上写满了残酷。  
“为什么？”不想听，不想知道，如果真实痛苦得让人无法接受，宁愿活在虚假的谎言里，可是已经到了不得不面对残忍真相的时候。  
“所谓未来，无法预知、变幻莫测的才叫未来，而你现在都已经知道了。从现在这一刻起，命运的转轮开始回旋，未来已经改变，我在约定之地等着你，这一次我不会败给你。”  
“是你！你是萨菲罗斯！”为什么直到现在才发觉，从头到尾都没有AI的存在，一直都是他，这个如恶灵般日夜纠缠自己的男人。想拔出武器与他战斗，然而意识到不仅没有剑，只有身上挂着的两块布片大的性感内衣，手上捏着的是刚才热烈缠绵的纪念照片，即使如此也不愿在这个男人面前露出胆怯示弱的表现。  
“今天我不会和你战斗，”似乎对于眼前香艳的画面很满意，“我在宿命的地方等着你。”抛下这句话，萨菲罗斯转过身去，他的身影逐渐被黑暗吞噬，直到完全消失在空气中，不留一丝痕迹。

心跳得很快，胸口剧烈起伏着，是懊恼，悔恨，愤怒，抑或其他的感情？他的话在耳边一遍一遍回响，重要的人。。。失去。。。无法承受。。。似乎久远到几个世纪以前，被深深埋葬在内心深处的记忆慢慢浮上来，完全褪色的画面渐渐有了色彩，我怎么会忘记？又怎么能忘记？那个人。。。

扎。。。扎克斯。。。

仿佛又回到了那一天，黑发的青年躺在地上，脸上，胸口，全身都是伤痕和血污，冰冷的雨点打在身上，已经麻木的身体连彻骨的寒冷都无法感知。他拼劲全力将剑交到自己手上，脸上却带着满足的笑容，“你要。。。活下去。。。你是我生命的见证。。。”凄厉的哭喊响彻整个天空。

那种撕心裂肺的痛苦要再经历一次，谁，是谁？

璀璨的星空下，娇媚的黑发少女坐在水塔的木沿边若有所思，她转过头央求，“答应我好吗？有一天我遇到危险你会来救我，我想要我的英雄来救我。”

明媚的阳光洒在教堂中间的花地上，红衣女孩俏皮得比出一个手势，“你可以做我的保镖吗？报酬，是一次约会！”

用力掀起大石块把卡住小腿的忍者女孩救出来，她感激得跳起来，“我的英雄！如果我受伤了，相信我，你会第一个知道。”

列车轰隆隆得前行，该等的人在最后一刻终于破门而入。“连你也会担心我吗？”“我怎么会担心你，你这家伙没拿到钱怎么舍得死！”魁梧的硬汉嘴上逞强脸上却写满了关心。

没有谁不重要，每个人都很重要！

这一次我不会认命，我会保护每一个人，不会让任何一个重要的人死去。如果这是命运之神给我的考验，那么我会努力改变这该死的宿命！

克劳德从暗格里取回破坏剑，果敢地把剑挂在背后，眼里闪烁着坚定地光芒。这一次我不会再迷茫，我要在属于我的现实里活下去！


End file.
